To Get Out
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Tori is the only one who isn't going anywhere. Andre spends his last day at Hollywood Arts with her.


**A/N: I really liked the idea I got with this. I'm watching the show now and seeing how all they're all trying to do is to find jobs and things that'll get them out into the mainstream and this is what came out of it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own this show.**

* * *

"Andre?" Tori asked as the two sat by the young singer's locker. It was raining outside and a storm had closed in on the school like a predator hunting its prey. "Why do you have to leave?"

Andre let his dark gaze stray from the sandwich in his hand to the girl beside him. He began to say something, but then stopped himself. A sad smile crept across his features. "I keep on forgetting that you didn't sign up for this like we did." He ran a hand through his brownish locks. "Tori, this is what we all dream of."

"But you're all leaving... You haven't even graduated..." Tori felt her lower lip quivering slightly. Her gaze went from him to the small salad that sat in her lap. The two had decided to camp out on the floor since they were the only ones left of the group of friends that had once existed in the now emptying school of Hollywood Arts.

Cat had left to get on a show for being part of The Diddly-Bops. They were still famous beyond belief. Cat had taken that to her advantage and gotten a job she loved coming up with lyrics and dances for a kid's show. It was centered mostly on animals and everyone knew the little red-haired girl would enjoy it forever.

Beck had finally gotten his big break. He had managed to snag a spot on a soap opera as a small role that would quickly turn into a bigger one with time. The teenage boy he was playing was supposed to get involved in a love triangle soon with an emo girl who needed him or else she would kill herself and the girl he was truly in love with, someone who understood him. The best part of it all was that they were both the same girl; she was a schizophrenic. Beck was enjoying the role. He had so much experience in that field of romance with dark, tortured women.

Robbie had landed himself a spot as a big time comedian on Comedy Central. The tv station had loved his entry with Rex always being mean to him and such. When Robbie told them Rex wasn't a puppet, they loved him even more and signed him up almost immediately. Now he filled in for some of the other ventriloquists when they couldn't be somewhere to perform a show. It paid good money and both Robbie and Rex enjoyed it.

Jade's play about the girl in the well had gotten her recognized by a few well-known playwrights around the local area. Then it had expanded to across the nation; then her name was spread worldwide. And she scored herself a spot in England writing for some dignitaries. It was strange for her to have made her way around the globe, but she loved it. Jade was happy, despite being so far away from Beck. They were still together and madly in love, but all of that love was over the phone instead of physically. They liked it physically.

Trina had even scored herself a place on a show for the worst singers and dancers in the history of the world. She got paid well and she was famous. That was all Trina had ever wanted. It was a bad gig, but the royalties and such were good enough for her liking.

Sinjin had gotten himself a place on a popular tv show to do lighting and special effects. He loved being able to run the show for something more than a school play.

Andre would've left before all of them had The Diddly-Bops not set him back so badly. He would've left the school almost two years ago had he been able to land a spot with the producers that he so desperately needed to be with. Now he landed that spot. It was a good one; they were willing to give him tons of publicity and anything he needed to keep going in the music world. They estimated that he would be bigger than every other celebrity they had had in the past. He was being planned to be one of the biggest writers in the history of music. He was leaving Hollywood Arts the next day to get to work on the start of his career.

"Tori, this was how it was going to be when we signed up for all this. We knew we wouldn't make it through all of high school. It was what we wanted. It was what we came here for." He picked at a little bit of the crust on his sandwich. "I'm sorry, but we've waited for this since our first year here. I can't stay."

Tori moved a few strands of her brown hair from her face. "I just can't believe you're all leaving..."

"You didn't prepare for this. You should've been finding auditions and gigs all last year and this year. That's why the rest of us were so busy." His gaze moved from the sandwich in his hands to her. "This is all we've wanted, Tori. Now, we have a chance to get out of here and into the lives we need to start."

"I never wanted to be a singer..." Tori had known this the whole time. She never wanted to sing; she had the talent for it, but singing wasn't about the talent for her. The Vega girl had wanted to do something she loved. She loved other things. Yes, singing was a hobby, but she couldn't imagine her whole life revolving around it.

Andre let out a soft sigh and rose from the floor, knowing he had to leave soon. His plane was leaving in about an hour. It had been his last day at Hollywood Arts. "Then you shouldn't have come, Tori." He grabbed his bag in one hand while the sandwich stayed in the other. He gave her heartbroken face one last look before slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "See ya, Vega." Andre finally had his way out. He left the young singer by her locker, not looking back again. He could finally get out of Hollywood Arts and into his new life. All he had ever wanted was to get out. This was his chance to shine.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with how it came out. Reviews are gladly appreciated.**

**~Sky**


End file.
